Book Worm
by Tono Radish
Summary: I like to read, what of it? Fairy tales are my absolute favorite, but a good mystery or ghost story never hurt anyone. I don't need to talk to people when I can just flip through pages and live in a world of my fancy. Is that so weird?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have short messy blond hair that cover's my thick rimmed reading glasses. I don't need them to see, just to read; but I'm always reading so I always wear them. I'm 5"9 exactly and I have brown eyes, not a very interesting color. Brown. I wear my blue blazer and white collar shirt with black pants and shoes. I have a tie that I wear very tightly around my neck. I'm a model student who never steps outside the lines. No. I just sit and read and never speak. I don't see the point in idle conversation, I don't see the point in social class, and I don't see the point in dating.

I walk through the empty halls of the Ouran Academy in which I attend. Class 2-A. My seat is in the very back corner by the window, which I commonly stare out of when the teacher tells me to put my book away. I apologize, that was off topic. I'm in search of a quiet place to read because the library is full of stupid giggling girls and boys with too much time on their hands. "An abandoned music room? I guess this would be a good place to read?" I reach for the door handle and quietly the door opens.

"Welcome." I knew it was too good to be true. I scanned the faces of the boys who welcomed me. Two of my class mates, who I don't remember the names of. A little boy and his tall cousin, Im vaguely aware of the two of them. Twins and an audacious commoner, I'm also vaguely aware of. "Strange! I feel I've seen you before! Pardon me but what's your name exactly?" A blond classmate of mine flew over. "I'm Shoseki Yakanji. You are?" "But of course you must know me! I'm Tamaki Suoh! Oh aren't you a classmate of mine?"

he's an idiot and started up again, "Strange I didn't think the anti social book worm type... Would be so openly gay?" "What are you talking about?" "Well my friend, you have stumbled upon the ouran high school host club. So tell me what kind of guys are you into? The boy Lolita? The stoic type? The mischievous type? How about the cool type? the gentleman? Or maybe... You're more into a guy like me? Whatd'ya say?" he gently held my chin, "I say your the openly gay one." He fled to a corner and sulked.

That other classmate of mine spoke, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't break him. He has a request rate of 73%. I make good money off of him. Since you've probably forgotten my name, it's Kyoya Otori. So why are you here?" "I was looking for a quiet place to read, but it seems i won't find that here," I said heading to the door. I reached for the handle, the door was locked. "Huh?" I felt stares like daggers stab into my back and I turned around. "The minute you stepped into those doors in an awkward fashion you became or new project!" yelled Tamaki. "What?""You, my friend, are a stranger! No manners? No social life? And worst of all no interest in ladies! We are going to turn you from a book geek to a first class host!"

"And if I say no?" Tamaki had an evil smile, "You like books right?" "Yes?" "You've heard of Central right?" "You mean the library with every book and document ever written? The library so exclusive few even know it exists?" "Yes. My father happens to have a card there and can get his hands on any work you'd like." My ear grew large at the sweet velvety words flowing from his lips. "What exactly are you saying Suoh?" "Any book you'd like. All you have to do is join the host club and call me king." I turned around with a serious face, yet there were stars in my eyes, "Well... It wouldn't hurt to take up a new hobby. What kind of club is this again?"

I was introduced to everyone. Honny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Tamaki spoke in a kingly voice, "Now this won't be full time, of course, you're simply our project. You have to bring in at least 30 requests a month to use the card." "30! But I haven't even-" "Worry not my little kitty cat, I will teach you the ins and outs of being a true host! Now before we begin your training on pleasing the ladies, and god knows how long that will take," he said scanning me, "We must first figure out what you can offer to them. So tell me about yourself." I stared at him blankly, "I read books." "Anything else?" "Nope." "This is gonna be harder than I thought, bring in the specialist." he snapped his fingers.

The ground started to shake and a laughing girl came out of the ground on a platform wearing a Fluffy pink dress covered in wings. My eye twitched, "Sakura Avalon?" "Oh so you're familiar with this character! I must say you know your stuff! This is from a rather old show. Yes I'm Sakura but my real name is Renge Hoshikuji!" "Uh hi..." The hosts looked at me, "Otaku?" "No. I just... Read that kind of stuff as a kid." I pushed up my glasses to hide the slight embarrassment.

Tamaki blurted out some things about me to Renge and she said, "Well isn't it obvious? He's the mysterious type. Girls love a far away guy shrouded in mystery! Plus he wears thick rimmed glasses and has messy hair, which he should dye darker. He gazes out windows right? He's perfect!" What are they talking about? Hikaru and Kaoru smiled a sinister smile, "Darker hair huh?" "Uh what?" They picked me up by my arms and dashed into a room in the back. They started cutting and then put some stuff in my hair.

I came out with almost ebony hair, that was still messy, but was a lot more tame. Apparently it made my eyes more noticeable or something. Their eyes filled with tears, the twins and Tamaki I mean, and they cheered at my new look. Tamaki then scanned me with his eyes. "What?" I asked. "Something... Is off." I did a quick self inspection. I was fine? Tamaki pointed at me, "I've got it!" he ran over and put one hand on my face and then used the other to hold my tie. "Moe!" Renge yelled. He gently loosened my tie. "Wh- what are you doing!" he backed off, "Perfect! Your tie was way to tight for your new character."

"Let's get to training!" yelled Renge with Big Hearts in her eyes. We stepped off to the side and she gave me a ton of lines to say and ways to act. She was going so fast my head started spinning. The next thing I knew I was alone with three girls expecting something from me.


	2. Chapter 2

"so what do you guys think of Shoseki? Will he make an okay part time host?"

Chapter 2

"So Uh tell us about yourself Shoseki?" asked one. Mysterious? I remembered a character from this one murder mystery novel I read, "What's to tell?" I looked her in the eyes. I really need a way to get their attention. "So Uh what?" crap! I'm dying here. I thought about it, why am I doing this anyway? The golden doors to Central flashed through my mind. I'll do it for you my darling! "Well I mean there's not much to say about me, but I'm rather interested in you ladies. There's something alluring about your eyes."

"Oh!" one blushed. Yes! "So we've heard you like to read? What kind of stories do you like?" this is where Humphrey Bogart walked away and left me to fend for myself, "Fairy tales." I was rather blunt about it but they didn't notice. "Oh really? Which is your favorite?" It's rather embarrassing actually, if I told them I wouldn't be very mysterious, instead I would be a book geek trying to get a card in the worlds greatest library.

"Well it's hard to say? I suppose the one where Id get to be the prince of a lovely damsel like yourself?" I knelt down to her and kissed her hand. She also burned red. Good just one more. She was rather lovely, "Well?" she was also demanding. I'm really not that mysterious now that I think about it? "Well what?" oh crap it slipped out! "Amuse me." She was also blunt. Mysterious, how do I be mysterious! I gazed out of the window in search of ideas.

"He seems so far away," swooned a girl. Not at all! I'm just trying to be mysterious so Renge doesn't beat me with a belt. I turned around to them, "Far away, I apologize. I'm just curious? Why would such lovely ladies like yourself wish to speak to me? Is it you pity this wondering soul or are you here to bring color and light into this grey reality i live in." "Oh my..." one swooned. That pretty one is difficult.

"Far away, beyond the clouds, hills, and stars. It almost reminds me of- I'm sorry i must be rambling." "No no! Please go on!" the two chirped. "Truely you must be enchantresses, how else could you effect me in ways I have never been before? Tell me, what spell have you cast on my heart?" I came close to the one who fell for me first and came to her ear, "ou pourrait je suis tombé en amour avec vous, ma princesse?" She squealed, "Oh his breath on my ear! I can't take it!" she floated away with the other fan girl, but this one lovely witch wasn't even batting an eye lash.

"So," I'm gonna be blunt with her, "What's up?" She sat there with a poker face and her ankles crossed. "What?" "You have yet to amuse me." "what would my princess like?" I switched back into host mode. "Shoseki Yakanji why do I know nothing about you?" I put my glasses on the table. Then stood up with her and dipped her, "Where would the mystery be if I told you?" "Still not working." Now she's really starting to annoy me.

We stood up straight, but I came off balance and broke a cup and cut my hand open. The girls squealed in fright, I have to make this work! I took a deep breath, "Are you ladies alright?" they stared at me. "Huh not much of a host right? I should just be honest with you girls, I wish i was a prince who will come to save the day, but In the end-" I gripped my hand with real emotion and teared up, "Look at me. The real prince would have to be my KING." I made sure Tamaki heard the king part.

He rushed over and knelt down to me, "Oh no Shoseki! Does it hurt? Let me get you a bandage." before he could get up I put my hand in his and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, "No, Im much better now that you're here... My king." the girls, even the witch, squealed. I managed to remember one tip off of Renge, Moe sells best. I figured this would be a good last resort.

"Shoseki we can't do this." I opened my eyes and looked into his, "And why not sire? Is it because you are of noble blood or is there someone else?" yeah I'm over selling it but I need requests! "Well there is someone.." he blushed and looked at Haruhi. The girls squealed again. "But King! After all we've been through? After we..." I trailed off and let the girls use their filthy imaginations. "What! I... Have to go!" he got up and hurried back to his group.

A single tear fell from my face and I stayed on the floor and looked at where he was dramatically. The girls who were sitting with me cheered and came down and hugged me with tears in their eyes. "Thank you ladies, you must truly be angels." Yeah so I had to act out of character. In all reality this is really claustrophobic and acting like that with Tamaki made me wanna vomit.

After that. "So it was just an act?" asked Tamaki. "Yeah, I cut my finger and forgot everything Renge told me accept that moe thing." Kyoya spoke, "Well, thinking on your feet got you 6 requests tomorrow." "Yeah but I'm not doing anything with king. Just thinking about it makes me sick." "But- but we could do it twice a week you and I! This could work for the guests!" cried Tamaki. "No way King. I'll just act like a character from a book and do things that way. Maybe tomorrow I'll do a robin hood type thing? King!" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Bring some money tomorrow." His hopes were gone.

Hosting huh? I guess I can give it a try, but why hosting? The whole idea seems like a waste of time? Why couldn't this be a literary club? Bleck and for the try of the week Tamaki was trying to rub up on me... Gross. It was friday now, before school, and I was in my room looking in a mirror. "Why did they do this to my hair?" I picked up my books and school bag and went off to ouran... Or more specifically... The host club...


	3. Chapter 3

"Books. I love them and I'm always getting called out by my teachers to put them up. Yes I read more than just manga! But I love fairy tales the most like Shoseki. What's your favorite fairy tale? And if you don't have one what's your favorite story or book?"

Chapter 3

Yup here I am at the host club and I'm just so lucky to have such a wonderful greeting. Oh you couldn't tell? That was sarcasm. "HEY! LISTEN SHOSEKI I KNOW YOU'RE AGAINST IT IN ALL WAYS AND THE ONLY REASON YOU EVEN TOOK THIS OFFER TO CHANGE IS BECAUSE MY DAD HAS A CARD TO CENTRAL BUT STILL! I REALLY THINK WE SHOULD THROW IN A HOMO FREEZE FRAME OR TWO FOR THE CUSTOMERS!" yelled Tamaki with stars in his eyes.

"Hey boss Quit trying to steal our stuff!" "Yeah come up with something original for once!" huffed the twins. "Oh come on! You know you want to! Who wounldnt want a shot at the king of the host club?" Tamaki ran over to me and we were face to face, only unlike when I did it, he was serious. "Come on.. Give your King a chance," he said seductively. I fell over. "Aw come on! Don't be like that!"

"Look guys I can't do This anymore! Let's face it! I'm an anti social book worm just like you said! Just let me read in peace!" I huffed. They were saddened by my words but it's the truth. Then the Kaoru boy said, "But Don't you get lonely?" I was taken aback by this, no one had ever even thought about me and I never thought about anyone else. Yeah I guess I'm lonely but- no! I have all the friends I need inside books! "Yeah like a romantic companion!" yelled Tamaki ruining the mood.

"Ignore him. Don't you wish you had friends?" said Hikaru. "Friends... Yeah I guess sometimes I would want a friend. We could read books? But... It's been so long I- I wouldn't even know where to start." "It's easy! Here practice on Haru chan! He's a book worm too!" yelled Honny. I turned to Haruhi, an accomplished host... Was a book worm like me? "Yeah! Good idea! Let's pretend Haruhi is someone you wanna hang out with. What are you gonnaask him to do?" said Tamaki.

I looked at Haruhi but couldn't look into his big brown eyes. I was so nervous, "S- so you like books?" "Yeah I guess so." he was really blunt. "W- what do you like?" "Well I wanna be a lawyer if that means anything to you?" "Yeah?" I took a deep breath, this is really hard, "W- well there's this book at the school's library about a lawyer who helps people all around the world, kinda like robin hood, and he- gulp he, it's a thinking book and I think youd like it so... Would you..." "Yeah sure sounds good."

my cheeks were burning red and I think I was about to smile, like a genuine smile. My first one in ages... Nope, just a twitch from shock. "Umm yeah." "yeah." I pointed to the door awkwardly, "So um yeah I'll show you. Would you like the hard cover?" "Alright." we quietly walked out of the room.

Tamaki smiled, "We did a good thing today." But Hikaru said, "Yeah but don't you think it sounded to much like a love confession?" Kaoru continued, "Yeah and right now they're kinda on a date? What if they hit it off." "I think Sho chan and Haru chan would look kinda cute together," said honny gobbling cake. It took a minute for this to process in Tamaki's mind, "Gah! We have to make sure they don't fall in love! Come on gang! Let's cast off!" "Since when were we pirates?" asked Hikaru. "Since I became King of the Pirates!" Tamaki had a prop straw hat. "Woah we could get copyrighted for that!" yelled Kaoru. "Whatever let's just go!" "Hold it!" said a female voice, "No way am I letting Shoseki steal my Haruhi away from me! I don't care about a HOMO side relationship! Its only cool if he's with the twins! Haruhi is mine!"

Meanwhile

Haruhi and I were in the school library when I had an apifany, those hosts totally tricked me! I don't care about having friends! And I most definitely don't care about being a host or being molested by Tamaki! Well I guess Haruhi is the most level headed of them all, so if I'm stuck here with a host I'm glad it's him. Even so... I just can't be a host! It's a pain in the neck to talk to girls, no people in general! They're all so stupid! I curled deeper into my literary world.

"So Shoseki, where did you manage to get a copy of Girl Chan and Paradise." I recognized the voice, it was Renge. "H- how do you know what that is?" "It's been out of print and incredibly difficult to get. Luckily I know a guy, he goes by Senpachi. Hes kinda gay for the king of paradise. Heard of him?" "Eh Shoseki what are you guys talking about?" Asked Haruhi.

I shuddered, "It's kinda a Yaoi fairy tale I've recently read and I acted like Senpachi to get the girls to like me..." Haruhi got up and walked away, but he took the book so he must have liked it? "Is that why you wouldn't tell the girls your favorite fairy tale? Worried they'd catch on?" "Renge why are you acting so weird?" "Well I guess since Haruhi's gone i don't have to rat on you anymore." "What are you talking about?" "I can't have you stealing him away from me." I sighed, "You know Renge you're a very beautiful girl but you're not very bright. I know I may not seem like it but I'm not interested in men. I guess I'm sorta girly but so is pretty much the rest of the host club so Sho cares. What I'm getting at is that I was actually going to make a friend and you just ruined it."

She looked suprised and a little regretful. I stood up with my book and walked away. "Shoseki?" I turned my head back, "Yeah?" "What is your favorite dairy tale?" I turned back around and web for the door, "If I told you you'd have to die." the windows shut and so did the doors and a cage fell on me, "What!"


	4. Chapter 4

"any guesses as to what his favorite fairy tale is? I'll give you a hint brother's grimm's green story book has it inside."

Chapter 4

"Now that's no way to treat a lady!" yelled a voice in the dark room. A light shone brightly onto a table, Tamaki... "Shoseki! Have we taught you nothing!" "Hey! Last time I checked I quit!" "Silly silly, you can't quit the host club! We're like a brotherhood." "or a cult." "See! It's that attitude that keeps the ladies away! They like you for who you are! Accept it and sharpen you skills like a fine sword!"

I sighed, he's never going to let this go, "But they don't like me. They like the character I play. A prince who longs to be a hero with a hidden past and homosexual tendencies. That's not me." "But you don't always play that one-" "no, I make up a few characters to play! They aren't me though!"

Renge stepped forth, "But they are." Huh? "When you create a character, he's a more subconscious replica of yourself." "But I'm nothing like-" "Or are you? Deep down there's probably more to you than you think." The characters I've played stood beside me in my head and smiled. 'Shoseki it's time to go. Go on now join them.' 'you had fun didn't you?' 'When was the last time you did? Reading books isn't enough, expand your horizons a bit.' but it's just gonna be another bad experience? 'Doesnt matter,' they all said, 'After all every experience is a good one, even if you don't know it at the time. It's the more difficult ones that make you strong.'

They all vanished but one, the one who looked most like me, 'Give it a shot Shoseki, who knows? Maybe you'll find yourself enjoying it?' He vanished too and i was alone in the library with Renge and Tamaki. "Every experience is a good one," I mumbled to myself. "What?" asked Tamaki. I looked at Renge straight on, "It's kinda lame and you'll probably make fun of me for it... My favorite story... Is the twelve Dancing princesses." I was beet red and pissed.

Renge walked up to me with serious eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder and she turned into a total fan girl, "That gives me a great idea for the host club!" "What!" Tamaki jumped down and the lights came back on, "I'm thinking the same thing!" "huh!" "Come on let's get your measurements!" she took me by the arm and dragged me out, "Hold on a minute!"

The next thing I knew I was clad in green and surrounded by others in prince costumes. Why did they make us do that! We were outside by pavilions I'm the flower garden. "We welcome you ladies to the ouran high school host club's 8 princes service. Here is a lovely underland get away where we can dance to our heart's content!" the girls cheered and somehow some of the school's orchestra came to play for us.

It's been so long since I've danced, I hope I still remember? 'Relax I'll help you.' how? You're a figment of my imagination? It was my look a like from inside my head. 'Just relax okay? I've got this?' he walked away and came back, 'Thank me later.' "What are you-" "May I have this dance?" it was Renge. "Uh?" 'just be honest.' "I Uh... I've forgotten how?" she laughed, "I'll show you." She took my shoulder and put my had around her waist.

"Uh Uh-" 'How cute you're blushing,' said my doppleganger. Shut up! She took my hand, "And one two three one two three. There you still know how." 'Yeah you still know how?' he said sarcastically. what's that supposed to mean? My subconscious was a real jerk face. "So you've read manga?" "Uh a little?" "Oh really now?" "huh?" she was suddenly wearing different clothes... "Eden of the east? Really? And how did you change so quickly?" she grinned, "Cool! It's rare to find other otaku!" "What makes you think I'm an otaku?" "There are different kinds you know?" "Whatever."

She looked a little sad. 'now look at what you've done?' I sighed, "That uhh wig looks very good on you?" "Really?" I feel like an idiot? 'Then I'll take over!' Wait what! My body was moving on it's own and I spoke, "Yes it does, but i like your real hair so much more. It suits you my dear." did I just say that! No it was my alter ego! I got control of my body, "I um I'm sorry." She grinned, "No thy was perfect! With lines like that you'll be a great edition to the host club!"

Tamaki jumped in, "Yes! Yes! You'll be super popular and social in no time!" uhhh? "Well whatdya say?" asked Honny who leaped onto my shoulders. "Well I Uh, I don't know?" "What about central?" said Haruhi. Central that's right! I closed my eyes and thought a moment. When I opened them, everyone was gone, everyone but my creepy alter ego who manifested from who knows what? 'Go on Shoseki, remember what I said?' "All experiences are a good one huh..." I was mumbling yet again. I managed to bring myself back to the real world.

"Will you do it?" asked Renge. I glanced at each of the hosts. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" said Hikaru. "Yeah? You might have fun! You know what fun is right?" said Kaoru. "And don't forget you'll be making me quite a bit of money. Being on my good side never hurt anyone?" Kyoya is scary but... I sighed, "I'll do it. I'll become an official part time host... But I still expect that card to central."

"Yay! I like his alter ego or other self. Sorry I havent been writing much lately... School is a pain in the neck. When im finally done with everything I'm dead tired and can only write like 3 sentences, maybe. So please comment and make me your favorite author cuz I'm really working for you people!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yay! I like his alter ego or other self. Sorry I havent been writing much lately... School is a pain in the neck. When im finally done with everything I'm dead tired and can only write like 3 sentences, maybe. So please comment and make me your favorite author cuz I'm really working for you people!"

Chapter 5

It's been a few days since 'he' appeared and all he's done is talk and tell me what to do. Yes 'he' is my clone that no one else can see because he came from my thoughts. i can't stand not being able to refer to 'him' as anything! "Hey I'm gonna give you a name okay?" 'Sure, just make it cool.' ever since he started containing my body I've had to speak out laud to let him know things... Which is a problem of he can't hear me think anymore so peoplethink I'm talking to myself. Although having my thoughts to myself is nice.

Regardless he needs a name or something? "How about Kishi? It means knight and you like those right?" "Yeah I do actually! Knight it is!" "no I said Kishi." "That's what I said?" "Sure..." so Kishi's a natural host and recently I was able to make my first visit to central! I literally cried when there was a check out limit. They only let me check out 16,000 books! What am I gonna do in 4 days!

Anyways it's just another day here at the host club, no guests today though. We're closed. I was reading 'The Child Garden.' a book about kids with all the knowledge they will ever need injected into them with a virus, and kids who are immune to it and have to work. Don't ask, I'm really bad at descriptions. Renge came out of the floor. 'What cha reading?' it was Kishi. "The child garden," I whispered. 'Man must be hard with all of reneges yelling?' "Yeah a little... Speaking of Renge how did you get her to dance with me the other day?"

'Uh... Well... Hey you know renge's kinda cute! You know for an otaku?" "Yeah for an otaku. You gonna ask her out?" 'Nah.' "Why not?" 'Dude I'm in your head remember?' "Oh yeah? ... Don't you dare take over my-" 'Too late!' Before I knew it I was waltzing over to where Renge and Haruhi were sitting. Now I was the thoughts and he was the body. 'Dont you dare!' he knelt down to Renge and she noticed him. 'Dude! You don't have anything in common!'

"Pardon me miss Renge but I was just wondering-" "Hold that thought," she said, "And that's why I love you Haruhi! You were saying?" He quickly put me back in charge... I'll kill him later. "Oh nothing I was just uhhh sigh any manga recommendations?" Her eyes got huge and sparkled "OF COURSE!" she screamed, "LET ME GET SOME STUFF FROM MY HOUSE! BE RIGHT BACK!" she ran away and Haruhi sighed with relief.

"Sup," I said trying to be social. "Nothing, it's just Renge is really a hand full you know?" "Yeah I'll say." "So you're going to read manga?" "Oh Uh! Well you see I Uh just wanted to see things from her point of view! You know relate to her a bit! I'm shouting arent I?" "A little." "Sorry." he looked into his tea cup and then up at me, "Do you like Renge?" 'Yeah shes pretty cool! And I think she gets me! I feel like I can relate to er social awkwardness!' screamed Kishi in my head, 'Say it please!' "Eh not so much?" 'You son of a bitch! You couldn't let me have this!'"Yeah? Whenever you go into host mode you can't stop looking at her?" "Yeah well thing is she's really laud so it's hard to tune her out." Haruhi laughed a little at this.

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the room

"Boss theyre hitting it off!" growled Hikaru. "Yeah do something about it!" snarled Kaoru. "Relax boys. we've trained him to be a gentleman and make friends, this is progress." "So you're saying you have no problem with the dating or getting married?" Tamaki flinched a little but continued, "Well that won't happen. If I know anything Shoseki is way to in his own world to date a guy much less even notice amour!" the whole host club gawked at him. "What?" he asked. "Tamaki you just..." Kyoya trailed off. "Senpai how can you notice that but not notice..." Kaoru trailed off." "Cake," laughed Honny.

And back

"You know Shoseki, you have a weird way of seeing the world?" he laughed. I poked at his face, "Well what about you? I bet you see a ton with all those girls fawing over you. Get a great perspective with those girl eyes." Haruhi blinked a second, "Girl eyes?" "Dont tell me you haven't noticed? You kinda look like a chick? Hey I'm think I'm getting the hang of this casual speech thing!" Haruhi didn't answer. "Hey is something wrong? I'm sorry, If it makes you feel any better you wouldlook cute as a girl? No that probably makes you feel worse haha sorry man?" He looked into my eyes, "no its not that, I just forgot you don't know. Actually Shoseki I-"

Across the room

The twins were holding a mic out at them and recording audio. "Boss! They're confessing! You were wrong!" they yelled. Tamaki jumped out of his day dream that wasn't established and flew over to Haruhi and I. In all of this he flew over with one arm extended like a hero and pushed me into Haruhi.

Tamaki's mood dropped and he died on the floor. The rest of the host club gasped. I moved my lips away from his, "Uh sorry about that?" "Oh no don't be it was Tamaki's fault," he replied. I took the floating Mic from the air and poked Tamaki with it, "Is he dead?" "He'll be screaming any minute," he said casually.

'Go Shoseki! Your first kiss with a boy!' I brushed Kishi's comment aside. The doors swung open, "IM BACK! SHOSEKI! READ THESE!" she ran over to me with lightning speed and dropped the books in my lap. When I saw the glitter in her eyes I realized... I just kissed the guy she's in love with... I just kissed a guy?

"I think it's obvious renge has this ability to show up at plot relivant moments. How do you like the story so far?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I think it's obvious renge has this ability to show up at plot relivant moments. How do you like the story so far?"

Chapter 6

I ran back over to my original seat with the books Renge shoved at me thanks to Kishi. I grumbled opening the first cover, "Kishi... You are so dead." 'Relax! Won't she flip when she finds out you have homosexual tendencies? Her heart will be yours!' "I don't want anyone's affection or attention. I'm stuck with you but now BLAH! I'm just confused? What should I do?" then my eyes were glued onto page 13...

A girl was running down the road and around the corner when she bumps into a guy she doesn't know. They have an accidental kiss and the next thing she knows, he's transferred into her class. Is that what I have to do? But I'm a second year? And we're both boys! Now I'm really confused! Should I look up Yaoi? ... No... It hasn't come to that... It will NEVER come to that... Oh god... Never again... I had a flash back to when I picked up a Dojinshi by COMPLETE accident... "It's too stimulating..." I mumbled to myself.

'Whats to stimulating?' "Gah! Kishi!" 'Hey quiet down or they'll think you're a nut job.' "Uh right..." 'So what's going on again?' his face moved to Haruhi, 'Oh yeah... Pft... Pft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy crepes you're a total HOMO!' "Geh! ... Wait you realize we share a body right?" 'Yeah so?' "By default you kissed him too." 'Crepes!' "Why do you keep saying that?" 'I could curse if you want?' "Crepes is fine... I really don't need my mind swearing..."

we thought about it a minute, our next move. "Well normally a kiss leads to marriage? At least in the books?" Kishi thought about it, 'Yeah in books? What If real life isn't as clear cut? Nah books are never wrong, but Is that even legal?' "No I don't think so?" We thought about it some more and stared at Haruhi. He really didn't seem to care? 'Should we let it go?' "Yeah I guess so, I mean after all... You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, a-" 'Dont sing, and if you must don't change the words.' "Ok... What about Renge- No not singing to her! I mean what should we do!" thank god I brought up that singing thing otherwise... I'd have another problem on my hands. Kishi I guess goes for the weird ones.

The Next Day

"Neh, Halloween?" "That's right!" yelled Renge, "The host club should hold a monster ball!" "Why are you telling me? Tamaki's the one in charge?" "I won't be making it to the club today so I need someone to pass it on." "Uh yeah I guess?" I turned back into my book. "Thanks Shoseki! You're the best!" Renge skipped off. Kishi grinned from ear to ear, 'Hear that! I'm the best!'

"Dude who cares... You don't think I'll have to go right?" 'Dude you're part of the host club? And what's the big deal? It's just a party.' "But parties mean social... And social means... Fun..." 'HAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT! you think you won't have fun? Dude it's a party!' "No it's just... I've never been to a party... How do you act?" he thought about it for a minute, 'Your guess is as good as mine.'

"Now that I think about it where do you think Renge is going to be? She never misses club?" We thought about it and he laughed, 'Maybe she went to the black market to get a costume, I mean cosplay as she puts it, to wear! Hahaha.' "Hahaha yeah." . . . "Kishi don't joke about those things, that probably is where she went." The happy mood went down when we realized... That really is where she went.

Host club time!

"A party?" "Yeah Renge wanted me to pass the message to you since she's at the black- I mean is currently busy and can't make it." Tamaki thought about it and then yelled in his kingly voice, "YES! WE SHALL THROW A HUGE HALLOWEEN BASH! LETS SET UP A MEETING IN 2 MINUTES! HUZZAH!" "Uh... I don't really wanna go..." I mumbled. "Oh But you must Shoseki, especially if you wanna see Central again." "Hey that's not how the deal went!" "No, the deal was you can go to the library if you become a socialable host who brings in 30 guests a month and this time you're a little short on customers. So I'll give you one free month if you go!" He totally got me...

I started to wobble over to a chair to sit in during the host club meeting when I lost balance and fell on Haruhi. "GAH!" I shot up from on top of him. 'It's fate, you're doomed to be a homosexual,' laughed Kishi. "Shut up," I whispered. "What?" asked Haruhi. "Uh I said im sorry, let me help you up!" "Thanks."

I heard a steaming tea pot and saw Tamaki red and angry, "GrrrrrAWWWWW! Shoseki! THATS INAPROPRIATE!" "Dude I tripped? Besides, based on what I've read, you've done a lot worse." "Name one time!" "There was that time in episode 3 when you tried to be Haruhi during physical exams, in episode 6 you trapped a little boy in a cage, in episode 7 you got a nose bleed at Haruhi for reasons Renge left out, and I don't even wanna mention episode 8..."

"Hey! That wasn what it looked like! And what about Kyoya! He's even more guilty!" Kyoya passed me an old novel and I scanned it real quickly, "Why Tamaki I have no idea what you're talking about?" "That's not fair he bribed you!" "Tamaki what are you rambling about now?" I questioned. "Fine then! I challenge you to a duel!" "What? Like 10 paces?" "No! Whoever can get the most requests at tomorrow's host club wins a dance with Haruhi at the Halloween Ball!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry I'm really just writing transitional filler, anyone else enjoy picking on Tamaki as much as I do? And I love Kyoya bribing! Bribe me! Bribe me!" In walks Kyoya, "Bribe me to bribe you." whisper whisper. "Bribe accepted." "So bribe me to make that bribe happen." "I'll take off my shirt." "Loving Sigh, he knows my weakness."

Chapter 7

"Eh why would I want that?" "What do you mean?" "Haruhi's a dude and I don't care for dancing." "Don't speak so poorly of my daughter!" "Why do you keep saying that?" "It's because I'm a girl," Haruhi said."... What?"

"Haruhi why did you tell him?" asked the twins. "Well he's part of the host club so i might as well, besides if he didn't find out now it would only be a matter of time before all these 'moe' events end up to him walking in on me changing after some plot divice ruins my uniform." Kyoya nodded approvingly, "She's right. There does seem to be a pattern."

"So now that you know Haruhi's a girl you gonna get into that dual with Tamaki?" asked Hikaru. "Yeah sure I'll bust his chops and win." "Bust his what?" asked Kaoru. "Haruhi being a girl doesn't really interest me but Tamaki if I win I'll get a few months free check out!" "Grrrr you get three free visits if you win! And If I do?" "I'll put Haruhi in the cutest girl cosplay for the Halloween party." "Dont I get a say in this?" asked Haruhi. "No, you owe us money," said Kyoya writing on his clip board. "Rich Bastard..."

The next day

These Fan Girls all have a combined IQ of 6, which means yaoi, nudity, or my specialty, STORY TELLING! I chose, from reneges collection, the most girly, gooey, mindless love story! The girls listened intently totally hooked on this plot of Swiss cheese. I gazed off out the window with my mysterious glazed eyes.

they asked what's wrong, "It's just... I think I would like to go on an adventure like in these books." I made a face and started blushing madly like I was bringing myself back to reality, "But of course Id take you along if I ever got the chance, after all, every hero needs his princesses." Renge eyed me, but I pretended not to notice. The swooned a little and I made a sexy reference to the story.

"Ladies don't you think it's a little hot in hear? I know it's cold out there but the heating here might be a little too good... Or maybe, te really hot one is the king?" they squealed. "Oh but keep this our little secret k?" I winked at them. "Let's see I really don't want to leave you ladies to adjust the temp so..." I loosened by neck tie and took off my jacket in the glow of their filthy minds. "AHHHHHH!" they squealed. I flashed my eyes at Tamaki, his usual prince act is nothing compared to my master plan!

I had it all figured out, I took all the shojo Heros from renge's books, took Tamaki's tips, and stole a little something from the twins only I used it on Tamaki. His mistaking me for a homosexual will be the biggest mistake of his life! 'You know you're not helping right?' "Kishi! Where have you been this whole chapter?" 'Hey what about the fan girls?' "Oh they took it amongst themselves to learn how to read and are crowding around that crappy book I was reading." 'Dude, I'm really questioning your methods.' "What why?" 'I have foreseen the outcome of this charade!' "Oh yeah? And what's that?" 'Tamaki pulls out the big guns." 'Oh please, Tamaki is a nut job, what on earth could he-"

Soft keys started to play a

Romantic melody, "I dedicate this song to every lovely lady out there today at the host club." HE PLAYS! WELL! 'Dude, episode 6?' "It slipped my mind..." the white piano was covered in red roses and he wasnt wearing his uniform, a white tux I didn't even notice him put on! A tux! I should have realized! Nothing catches a woman's eye like being a well dressed man playing a rose covered freaking piano!

He finished it with the most charming smile, "Bastard..." 'Hahahaha! You're screwed! Let's practice your social skills shall we? Can't whore around forever hahaha!' This really sucks, well I really don't loose anything, accept I have to freaking go to that party! "Hmm what should we dress Haruhi as?" 'Woah We?' "You didn't help in the contest so you have to help me now." 'Thats some twisted logic you got there?' "whatever... It can't be to girly... Unless..."

"RENGE!" she danced over, "Yeah? What is it Shoseki?" "Well it's fairly obvious I lost this round so I need a favor..." "And what's in it for me?" "You can get moe pics of Haruhi." "I'm in! What do ya need?" a sinister grin came across my face, "He wants cute? I'll give him cute, I'll give him cite like no one has ever seen!" "Shoseki?" "Hm what?" "You're talking to yourself again?" "Woops!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Party! Lol school sucks! It's so lame! Lamoid! There's no anime club and math is a- well you get the idea. Kyoya you're smart! Can't you help me?" "I'm just part of your imagination, the only advice I can give you is study." "That sucks! Sigh I guess Ouran Belongs to the dream host, BISCO HATORI, and the dream job place FUNIMATION. enjoy!"

Chapter 8

Renge made a special order for Haruhi's coatume and pretty much we all went home after that. Today I just didn't feel like taking a car so I took a lonely walk. 'So what do you plan to do at the party?' "isn't it obvious, I'm gonna have you take over and be the socialite you are..." Kishi frowned at this, 'You really don't wanna go?' "I'm no good with people." 'But at the host club all the girls like you!' "They like my character, not me. I can't blame them, if they knew the real me they would never speak to me again." 'and what is the real you?'

"... An anti social ass hole. You know I took a good look at myself today and I looked back on everything... There's nothing good about me, all I do is read and judge people... God I wish I could just-" 'Hey! Shut up! That isn't you! Take a second look.' I thought about it, "I wish I could just change, be someone else." "Who would you be?" asked an unfamiliar voice. I turned my head, "H- Haruhi! How long have you been there!"

"You know Shoseki you talk to yourself a lot." "I'm not talking to myself! I'm talking to- never mind... What are you doing here?" "I walk this way to get home, you?" "Well I was trying to walk home but... I think I'm going the wrong way." "Yeah? So what's the matter?" "Sigh, Haruhi do you think I'm a jerk?" she looked up at the sky, "I hope it doesn't rain?" "ARE YOU AVOIDING THE QUESTION!" "Well you're a lot less annoying than some of the other hosts." "That still isn't answering my question."

"At the host club I've noticed your expressions, you really don't like being there and you really don't like everyone else." "Thanks for being honest?" I said sarcastically. "But youre really trying I think. So you dot have to change." 'Thank you! See Shoseki! Haruhi gets it!' I waved Kishi away casually. "Y- you really think so Haruhi?" "Sure? Oh this is my place see ya." She started to walk toward a comoner's apartment home, "Uh Haruhi!" She turned around, "Yeah?" I held my hand out, "Can we be friends?" She laughed a little and shook my hand, "We've been friends." she went up to her apartment and disappeared behind the door. I took in my surrounding, "Where the hell am I?" 'eloquent, just call a car.' "right."

HALLOWEEEN!

Alright one hour before the party, better get into costume. I went into a changing room and found Haruhi... In her underwear... I shut the door, "... IM SO SORRY!" I ran out of Music room three while she sighed to herself, "Figures, even with my secret out I still don't get a break." I went into the restroom instead and changed, when a thought occurred to me, "Does Haruhi enter the girls restroom or... You know what I won't think about it..."

I walked into the party... Crud. It was dimly lit with dark crystal chandeliers and candelabras. A few jack o lanterns were placed grouchy out and dark red roses at each table. So I took a look around the room and saw that the twins were a devil and an angel, now normally I can't tell them apart too easily like Haruhi can but based on their personalities I'm gonna guess that Hikaru was the devil and Kaoru was the angel.

"Well actually that's kinda lame, I mean it's so expected?" 'Well-' Kishi was cut off when The twins appeared by me, "Lame?" "Oh i see He thinks it's obvious? Well actually to tonight I'm the angel and Kaoru is the devil." so Hikaru wasnt the devil? I have to admit it threw me off a bit. "So what are you?" asked Kaoru. They gestured to my robe, pointy ears, wand with a star on it, and large book. "Uh I'm a wizard." "Lame," they said in unison. "Ha jokes on you because as a wizard I can simply read this huge book! See I'm still in the spirit of things and I can be anti social!"

"Oh no you can!" I turned around and there was Tamaki the prince, of course. "Of crap," I murmured. "You must dance tonight and steal a heart or two... Or 30!" "Alright! Alright! I'm behind my quota! Just give me a minute! I'm almost done!" I started getting lost in my book when it was snatched out of arms Mori, the samurai. Now normally I would be mad but... He was so beautiful... In a non HOMO way! I mean you can appreciate beauty without being in love with it! Right? Like a painting or a chinchilla's fur... So soft! XD uhh pretend you didn't hear that...

Up on his shoulders was a little blond boy, he had curly hair, pointy ears, and a green forest fairy costume... It was really cute, "Hey Sho chan!" "Oh hey Honny? Uhhh what's the matter?" Honny had little anime tears, "Takeshi said I couldn't take Usa chan!" The others tried to comfort him but to no avail, luckily... My pride as a gentleman came walking up to us. Haruhi dressed as Usa chan! Didn't expect that did you? I know Tamaki didn't, he started complaining that she wasn't a princess or a damsel or a match to his costume, then I had him look again and he turned around and said, "I take it back."

"Oh hey where's Kyoya?" I asked. Honny and Mori ran off with Haruhi. "Seeing to last minute party details and summoning Nekozawa to do some Magic at the party, secretly of course," said the twins blandly floating away to dance. Tamaki started crying, "Don't say his name or he might appear!" "Relax Tamaki, he's with Kyoya remember?" "Oh yeah, I also remember your little trick here with this costume! What did I say about reading all the time! This party is part of your hosting quota! You need to change your current tactics!"

I thought about it, "Yeah maybe I should change hosting tactics, like maybe to Black Magic?" Tamaki screamed and ran away. "Jeez I was only kidding, god isn't he annoying Kishi?" 'You bet. How could he not appreciate Haruhi?' "At least he doesnt know me walking in on he-" I felt a dark presence behind me... Then I realized why Tamaki ran away. Nekozawa! "Black magic? Yes you would be just appropriate with your friend here. Care to join me on my crusaid to DARKNESS?" "My friend?" 'You think he means me?' asked Kishi. "Of course I mean you Kishi." "Wait you can see him!" "Yes and I can hear him! So whatdya say?" he nommed my ear from behind me in a neko kind of way.


	9. Chapter 9

"SEXY VAMPIRE IM FALLING IN LOVE SO JUST BITE ME BABY AND DRINK ALL MY BLOOD! OH YES! SEXY VAMPIRE IM FALLING IN LOVE WITH Y- oh hi there? Yeah... I'm sorry you had to see that, but Kyoya's costume, which I didn't get a chance to establish, was sort of like black butler and vampire knight in one! Ok the Halloween speacial is almost over! Since Halloween is around the corner I thought I'd make a special set of chapters! Go filler! Ok ok story time! Thanks to all of you who have made it this far! You all get a signed picture of Honny as a fairy, because it was just that cute! Review!"

Chapter 9

"So what do you and Kishi say? Wanna join my club?" "Uh Uh-" Renge appeared, "Hey Shoseki wanna dance?" "YES!" now actually that wasnt Kishi taking over, that was me getting out of the claws of Nekozawa. I took her hand and we moved out onto the dance floor just as the song was changing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl trip on a broken heel of her shoe and knocked over a jack o lantern which caught a random wall rope on fire.

There was a scream and the party stood still. Some people went to put it out but they were too late, the fire was huge now! Everyone started to run, so did Renge and I. The rope led up to holding a chandelier, which was going to fall on Renge who sprained her ankle running. I pushed her out of the way. A huge piece of glass was sticking out of my back. "Oh my god Shoseki are you alright!" I took off the robe to reviel a large book, "I'm alright, but I'm not so sure about the book? Let's get out of here." (he used the book as a hidden shield under his robe.)

We sat outside watching the fire department spray down the building and pulling out some last minute girls, luckily no one was too hurt. Renge got her ankle wrapped, "I'm sorry about this." "Relax it's not your fault," she said. "No, sigh I'm just glad you're alright." "Well too bad for the party? It's a shame I didn't get the chance to have a single dance with Haruhi." I looked up at the starry sky, I had read a book once on the constellations, right now I saw the archer pointing his arrow as always, I look next to me where the arrow directed my attention, Renge looked depressed, a rare sight.

I stood up, "I may not be Haruhi but I'll have to do." "Huh?" "Lovely lady, might I have this dance?" "But how?" I held her very close to me and took her hand, "Like this." we started to dance, although I was sorta carrying her but I think she was okay with it. Yeah, I guess I can't blame this on Kishi, as much I'd like to. Nope this was all me, actually where was Kishi?

Meanwhile at home

Kishi was Playing the Ps3, "Uki Doki Uki Doki Uki Doki."

And back

"Kishi?" "Yeah Renge?" "Someone once told me that I shouldn't judge people and I should get to know them instead." "Yeah?" random? "and well... I think I know you, and..." she adjusted herself and K- k- KISSED ME! I set her down, "huh! I'm so confused? Don't you like Haruhi!" "Well I did but I didn't really know him, besides I think we're a pretty good match."

Her eyes were sparkling and clueless... Where's Kishi when you need him, although I'm pretty sure he would enjoy this. "Uh r- Renge i don't-" "You can't believe how perfect we are for each other either! Oh let's get married! But first we should play some games together!" "Uh I don't really like games?" "Not yet anyway!" she's not listening... WHAT DO I DO!

Tamaki came trotting up, "Hey you guys ok?" Before I could even open my mouth she glomped my arm and stated, "We are better than Ok! You see Shoseki and I have just agreed to get married!" Tamaki looked at me and I looked at him pleadingly, 'HELP ME!' You know the strangest thing of all was that I couldn't tell if she was bullying me or not? I mean I've been picked on before, but... Marriage?

Tamaki didn't seem interested, on the contrary he had Kyoya's air of evil about him, "Why that's fantastic! Please if you need anything while planning leave it to me!" "Why thank you Tamaki!" "Yeah... Thanks Tamaki..." I groaned. "Shoseki are you alright?" "Y- yeah, but I Uh Renge I can't marry you." "But why not!" "Because... I have a girlfriend?" "You can't lie to me Shoseki, you've been an anti social this whole time, there's no way you could have had a girlfriend. And you couldn't have gotten one recently without me knowing about it, being brigade chief of the fan girl army."

She was right... "Uh Uh-" I needed to get out of this marriage! I'm only 17! Tamaki was grinning with ultimate triumph, what a wanker. Yaoi? No it hasn't come to that, it will never come to that! Kishi showed up, 'Hey dude! I can't believe you got the girl without my help! You sly dog!' "No! It's not what you think!" "What is it Shoseki?" asked Renge. "Yeah?" Tamaki sarcastically chimed in.

Kishi poked my face, Renge continued to glomp me, and Tamaki did a little song and dance. I set Renge down on the bench... It has come to that. I huffed over to Tamaki and slapped him. He went wide eyed as I took his face in my hand and looked him in the eyes... 30 requests... Books... This has nothing to do with it. "Kyoya!" I called. He saw the situation and lit a spot light on us. "Tamaki..." I whispered. Then I leant in, giving him no way to escape, and I kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

"There you go Kyoya, think of all the money coming your way! Now hol up your end of the bargain." "I really didn't think you would do it..." "Kyoya?" I nudged him. "Fine..." he took of his tie and Blazer and... GEEK OUT! By the way did I throw you off at the end of the last chapter?

Chapter 10

"Tamaki..." I whispered. Yeah, it came to that. My options were marry Renge, because even if I said no she would have made me anyway, or date Tamaki for a bit. It was a sacrifice worth making. Kishi kind of killed himself... Well he tried, but being not alive in the first place... Proved difficult. After that it's been a few awkward weeks and more people than before were crowding the host club, we actually had a waiting room set up? Guess who made his cut of 30 in one day?

I guess you're wondering what I mean? Ehhhh well Tamaki and I... Have started dating. Now before you ask or flip and be like what happened to the original story! I can answer that! You see Kyoya and a cosmic force bullied Tamaki to help me out for a little while until this whole thing died down, then we could 'break up.' So yeah, I hope that clears some things up.

Today I brought Tamaki sunflowers and I was going to tell him about how he fills my heart with sunshine... Tamaki took them and got a little too into it... Apparently he remembered about that time when I first started hosting and now he thinks he's my knight in shining armour. He made kissy faces and somehow put himself in the dominate role of our 'relationship.' Hey if I recal I kissed him! I should be the man!

Later in the courtyard...

"Tamaki how could you!" "Oh shut up Shoseki, you know me better than anyone." "I know you're no better than that commoner you cheated with!" "Don't you dare refer to Haruhi like that!" "What a swine you've become, you aren't the man I thought you were!" I turned to strut away but he took my hand, "I'm sorry Shoseki... Please don't go." he was in tears. "Oh Tamaki don't look at me like that, you know I can never refuse those eyes." "Please forgive me..." I avoided his gaze and put my hand on his chest, playing with the buttons, "Well... OK I CANT DO THIS!"

"CUT CUT CUT!" Yelled Renge. "Seriously what's the matter with you and movies?" "Shut up! Look it was going great!" "Renge remind me why we're making a movie again?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya stepped in with a girl who looked to be in her first year of high school latched onto him with hearts in her eyes, "Of course we're making money and Miss Renge has vaulenteered to cover the expenses. Now Shoseki please stay in character." His gaze was frightening, "Eh wait who is that girl?" "No one, please this was miss." "Yes sir!" she cried following him off.

"Nehhhh Kaoru this is kinda pissing me off?" "Yeah i know what you mean Hikaru, that's our role and they just stole it." "Why don't we," "rewrite the script?" the twins let evil grins grow on their faces. The went up into a tree, "Thisll teach em!" they dumped two buckets of water onto us

"Oh no..." I moaned. "Hey it's alright, now you're just dripping with good looks?" Wow Tamaki can really stay in character? "Uh thanks-" He started to take off his shirt, "Wait what!" "I just don't want to catch cold, let me get you a towel." he ran off. "CUT! see Shoseki! Like that! With feeling! Whothrew that water?" the twins slumped into a corner.

Tamaki came back. He dried my hair for me... This is becoming too much. The camera was rolling again... Really... Too much. I don't think I can handle anymore attention. "Are you alright?" he asked me. "Yeah it was like you said, just a little water?" "No Meant, do you forgive me?" I sighed, "Too much..." "What?" "Too much!" "Huh?" "Tamaki this all too much! Card or no card I just can't do this anymore! Look Renge I'm not gay for Tamaki! Seriously dude! An tamaki you were getting way too close... RENGE I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU SO I MADE SOMETHING UP!"

She started to cry, "But why?" "BECAUSE YOU'RE A CRAZY YAOI FAN GIRL AND YOU DRIVE ME NUTS WITH ALL YOUR REFERENCES AND COSPLAYS!" She ran away crying. "S-sho-" "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME! ONLY THOSE WHO ARE CLOSE TO ME CAN USE THAT NAME AND YOU ARE JUST A CLASS MATE TAMAKI SUOH! I QUIT THIS ROLE, I QUIT YOU, AND I QUIT THE HOST CLUB!" I stormed off, and I didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh I really like this story! XD I just can't wait until it's over so I can be that much closer to finishing Denki no Yujin, Prince Juliet, and It's About Time. Really! I know how to end them all! And I have a bunch of story ideas ready to be started when those are done! Although I might start taking it one at a time?"

Chapter 11

I reached the gates at ouran and stopped. "I should have brought my jacket, why did I leave it in the club room? Doesn't matter, im going home to read." it started to snow as I went walking. Without even realizing it tears came streaming down my rosy cheeks, "I made her cry... I said such awful things..." 'Glad you realized it.' "Kishi? But when did you-" 'What happened back there?' "Sniff I couldn't handle it. I've always been invisible, and suddenly all this attention? Even at the host club I never had more than 5 people talking to me, yet even that took some getting used to?"

'Hey Shoseki, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret.' "What is it?" 'I was never the one in love with Renge.' "What? Then why-" 'Im A version of the truth of you Shoseki. Do you know what that means?' "No?" 'It means you're in love with her, you've been in love with her. You didn't know how to get your head around it so I was created to try and help you along.' "That can't be right?" I dried my eyes, "I think I'd know if I liked someone?" 'You'd be surprised.'

"... So ever since that day at the library, I've been in love with Renge?" 'That's right.' "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 'Because this was something you'd have to learn on your own, and inside you did, right now when you started to cry you figured it out. And now that you have it's time for me to go.' "Go where?"

He started to turn to snow and vanish. "Where are you going!" 'I don't know? Maybe to find my own story?' "No! I need you to help me!" 'You don't need it! You know what to do! Now go stupid!' I wiped the finial years from my eyes and started to run in the cold. I saw Tamaki, "Tamaki!" he turned around, "Yeah?" "I'm sorry for what I said but I still have to quit the host club." "Why's that?" "Well, your job is done. You've made me into a gentleman and I'm afraid if I go on I'll miss my chance with the girl if my dreams." I kept running after that. "Shoseki! The old library!" "Right!"

The old library was as it said an old library. It isn't in use anymore, but certain books will hide there. It's past the rose garden maze, beyond the ouran lake (yeah there's a lake), into the woods. I had found it with the door hanging open. "cough cough Renge?" I heard soft weeping. "Renge it's me... Sho..." I fell over onto the cold dusty floor. Wet clothes from earlier and snow do not mix. "Renge..." I dozed off.

I had a dream, but I can't recall what it was about. I just know Kishi was there... Or maybe that was me? My eyes shot open, "Renge!" I was at home, I moved my head to look at the side table and I put my glasses on and picked up a book. I opened it to read, but I couldn't focus on the words. I took off my glasses and tears dripped onto the page, "I knew I shouldn't have expected anything. Still it was kind of her to get me home somehow? Why did I get my hopes up? After those horrible things I said to her?"

I laughed at myself, "I've missed my chance..." "You haven't." I looked up, "Renge?" "You know you talk in your sleep?" "Uh... Yeah, I guess I kinda do?" She sat down in a chair next to my bed and looked me in the eyes, "Why did you come after me?" I thought about it. Why? Well I suppose it was because Kishi told me to? No that wasn't right? Why did I go after her? It didn't take long to find the words.

"Renge, it wasn't until after you had left that I realized what I had said and potentially done. The thing is, it took you almost being out of my life completely for me to notice that... I love you. I love you Renge. Ever since you first hit me on the head and screamed at me about my lines. I had unknowingly loved you then, but I knowingly love you now and I want you to be my wife."

"Well I don't know if I can forgive you so easily?" I laughed a little, "How about we play a game, if I win you forgive me, if you win it's a penalty game for me?" "That sous right so accept you penalty now." "oh and what's that?" "I want you to kiss me." I looked at her in the eyes and did as she asked. "Fine, I'll forgive you... This once you Book Worm."

The End

Written By:

Shoseki Yakanji


	12. Chapter 12

Attention readers!

I think… I'm hating the ending for this story… like a lot…

I had tons of ideas I wanted to add in, but I just didn't know how… this sucks!

Darn it! I'm changing the ending! Keep yourself posted, ill be changing it soon


End file.
